


221b - ... and found

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [389]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is a Saint, M/M, Mystery, Sherlock is not bored anymore, Slash, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sequel to 'Lost...'My brain kept coming back to 'bested' instead of Atlin Merrick's 'best'. Clearly a second part was needed! :D





	221b - ... and found

 

24 hours later Sherlock stumbled through the door back into the flat and collapsed on his bed, shoes, scarf and coat still on and a slightly crazed grin on his face. John had succeeded in not being found so far. Sherlock was pretty sure he had never loved John more.

His mobile chimed with a message.

‘If you take a shower and eat something, I’ll give you a hint.’

Sherlock waited five minutes and answered.

‘Done’

‘Liar.’

Sherlock went and nibbled at a biscuit. That was enough accommodation he figured.

‘Done’

‘You’re still a liar.’

‘Fine. I promise. I’ll even rest for a few minutes.’

‘I’m resting on the 8th floor’

~

A short nap and another 12 hours of searching tall hotel buildings later, Sherlock stepped into room 821 of the Grange Tower Bridge Hotel. It looked pristine and unused. He was about to leave again when someone slammed into him and toppled him onto the bed.

“You took your sweet time,” John laughed and sat up, straddling Sherlock.

Sherlock grabbed John’s shirt und pulled him down for a kiss. He was sure he would not be bored for at least another 12 hours.

And while there will be arguing about who won later, in truth as long as it was done by the other neither man minded being bested.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Lost...'  
> My brain kept coming back to 'bested' instead of Atlin Merrick's 'best'. Clearly a second part was needed! :D


End file.
